This discovery concerns a stent as per the general description given in the independent Patent Claim 1 and also a balloon catheter for the introduction of the stent. Stents and more specifically intravascular stents for angioplasty have largely proved useful in medical practice for the prevention of occlusions or re-stenosis after transluminal angioplasty. A known stent consists of a cartridge-shaped lattice made of stainless steel. The stent, which measures 1.6 or 3 mm in circumferences, is attached to a folded balloon catheter and is brought to the desired site of the blood vessel percutaneously. The stent is widened to a diameter of about 3 mm by dilating the balloon catheter. The inserted and fixed stent is left in the vessel and as a rule becomes covered with newly formed intima. The article by Julio C. Palmaz in the journal Radiology, July 1988, 150: 1263-1269 deals with the state of the art in respect of this technique.